Drawn Together Meets Sonic SatAM
by ferretlover111
Summary: The Jew producer makes a challange where the SatAM cast needs to stay with the housemates for a week and we see how they interact, Xandir doesnt like them


In the living room, the intercom went off and the housemates were complaining about the next challenge. Clara in the confessional said, "Ugh, why do Jews have to tell us what to do, I mean I could give the five dollars in my purse and call it a day." In the living room the Jew Producer told the house mates they have to share the house for a week with another show, and the cast put their ideas for the show in a box. In the confessional, "I want to be mixed with one of those sixties wacky cartoon shows with the talking animals and the racist noses!" said Wooldoor. "Now the Foxxy wants to be with some hot little independent cartoons with the stripaz, BABIE!" Foxxy said. "An action thriller with lots of murder and rape! Or anything from Food Network," Toot said.

"Housemates, it's time to open this one cubed foot box and see what the theme... AAHHHH!" the Jew Producer said as he fell into the box. In the confessional, "Next time let's not use a box from one of my super villains, ok?" Captain Hero said. Back outside, the Jew Producer climbed out swearing and red the card, "Ok housemates, the theme is... coming right after this intod..." "READ THE FUCKING CARD JEW PRODUCER!" they all said in unison, even Ling-Ling. "Oh fine, you guys have to be mixed with some cartoon based on a video game, happy!?" They all groaned and complained except for Xandir who was calmly acting giddy, that was his choice.

In the confessional, "RING RING MAD, I WANTED BIKINI MODELING SHOW!" Ling-Ling said. In the den, Toot was binging on Cheetos and Foxxy was binging on Funions, while Xandir was waiting to see what video game based show was going to stay with them. In the confessional, "I hope it's Zelda, Link always made me excited and a little... you know." The bell had rang and then when Clara answered it something ran right past her and nocked to the wall. "Anyone call for a cool hedgehog with some nice rings?" The show was Sonic SatAM, and everyone was confused, except Xandir, "-_- Oh fuck me..." he said. The others walked in and were just as annoyed that they had to be on this show. In the confessional, "Ever sense we beat Robotnik and our third season was never produced, finding TV time wasn't very easy, we had to take what we can get," Sonic said. "So who are you all, I'm princess Sally Acorn, but you can just call me Sally," Sally said as Clara gasped. In the confessional, "A dark colored princess, what has the world become!?" Clara said. "That's Clair, Hanky, Lan-Lan, Tooth, Sargent Hero, Maplethor, and Sandie, and I'm the Foxxy huns..." Foxxy said while Toot slapped her forehead. "I'm Sonic, that's Sally, Bunnie, Tails, Rotor, Antoine, and Dulcy's out back, she hit her head hard..." "Oh remind me to ask how she does that." Foxxy said. Xandir walked off and flipped them off.

In the pool, Ling-ling was sleeping in the hot tub and Sonic jumped off the diving board... and fell hard into the water. He is struggling and drowning, the top of the screen is counting down from 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... They all ran out and Sally tried to resuscitate Sonic, kinda passionately... but failed. "Sonic, NO!" she yelled out. "Yea, what do you need Sal?" Sonic said behind her. In the confessional, "Man, these guys need to learn that on this show you can't die, seriously..." Wooldoor said as he shot Toot, then she walked back in, "Seriously..." she said as she snapped his neck and he jumped back down, "Or this..." he said as he yanked her heart out and she survived, "Or this..." she then eats Wooldoor. "So we can't die here?" Rotor asked. "Zat explainz why Dulcy went on after hitting ze planes," Antoine said. Ling-Ling then punched him in the balls.

"Now Xandir, why don't you like these people, that squirrel girl is FINE, though she should take off that dumb jacket," Captain Hero said. "Huh, fine, but tell NO ONE!" he responded. "Cross my heart," he said as he cut his chest in an X. "Long ago..." he said as it flashed back to SatAM, "Once I found their hide out and there she was..." we then see Xandir's old girlfriend, partying in Knothole, with her shirt off, and everyone was throwing power rings at her... "That's why." he ran off crying and the camera shows Hero's chest bleeding out.

Foxxy came outside and said hey to Dulcy, "Hey hey hey girl whatz happenin'?" "Not much, just a little sore from fitting that propeller on that plane, and those screams gave me a headache." Dulcy said. "Girl I'm sorry but that voice is really annoying, I mean who's your voice actor?" Foxxy asked. "Mine's annoying, have you heard yourself with all that black crap, who voices you and wow this show is so weird sense we break the fourth wall so much, but serously, who voices that?" "Say what, bitch you must be..." Foxxy began as Tails came in and interrupted. "Hey Dulcy I was wondering if..." he began but stopped when he say Foxxy's tail. "O.O um never mind it can wait..." he said as he flied off screaming in fear. "What's his problame?" Foxxy asked.

Sonic is in the kitchen heating up lots of chilly dogs but before he eats them Toot comes over and throws him to the side, "FOOD IS FOR ME!" she yelled in a demon voice. "Girl you need to chil-lax or else you'll get fa... honey you REALLY need to calm down..." Sonic said. "Has anybody seen Ling-Ling?" Wooldoor asked. "Yea and where's Bunnie?" Sonic asked. The seen goes to Bunnie and Ling-Ling outside fighting, "Nice one Ling-Thing, now I'm gonna tear this thing apart!" Bunnie said as she and Ling-Ling were fighting with lightning and martial arts. "RING-RING RIKE ROBOT RABBIT, BUT RING-RING THINK HER METAR IS MENTAR *snapsnapsnap*" Ling-Ling said. Back in the kitchen, Toot binged on the weenies while Sonic went to the basement. "Man that girl is gonna pay, don't mess with the hedgehog Toot!" Sonic wrote on so many pages while scribbling out and finally got his hands on the perfect plan.

Clara was watching TV and Sally came in and Clara gave her the finger, but it was blurred. In the confessional, "Um what was that, her hand was all blocky, was she going *peace* or *yolo* or was it *middle finger blurred* oh, man I love breaking the forth wall in this show, ok that's the last straw, this princess needs to get a grip!" Sally said. "Squirrel that's brown get out of my way I'm trying to watch the Kardashians eat the flesh of the men!" Clara said...

"Clara, listen close and listen good, you are a disgrace, you make everybody who isn't pale and pretty think that they aren't pretty, well you're "pretty" bitchy, yea that's eight I said bitchy, I hope you fucking get your boobs cut off and get your fucking shitty Joan Rivers of a pussy and shove a damn tampon up it so far that it makes your cock chewing teeth that make you say those horrible things to everybody, well you piss dick cunt shit ass bitchy queef dick muncher, fuck you, fuck you so hard that your Dad and step Mom won't even want your pussy, screw you bitch, I'm out!" Sally said as she stormed off. "Brown bitch." Clara said nonchalantly.

In Captain Hero's room, Rotor noticed that everything was totally obsolete and offered to fix it for free. Hero was torn by the offer and what Xandir told him. In the confessional, "I don't know what to do, do I let this walrus who can fox anything fix the equipment that will help me save countless lives or do I keep my promise with Xandir, ohhoohoh!?" ""Here, just let me adjust the frequency on this and you can see the blocked calls from the rape line and..." Rotor began but Captain Hero interupted. "Well what about the dancing girls in hideouts, I mean, um, no, uh, AAHHHAHHAHAAH!" he said as he ran off, leaving Rotor confused.

"Hey Xandir, I was wondering if you could help Tails and me pull a prank on Toot," Sonic said while jumping from the loft. "...Sure, what do I need to do...?" he asked. In the confessional, "Like I'm gonna help these people, I'm gonna help Toot," Xandir said while grinning. "All you need to do is tell her to stay away from this box, just keep her from this box, that's all you have to do, got it?" Tails asked and Xandir nodded. "Great, this should be really funny and..." Tails began until Foxxy came by and Tails flew away screaming and crying. "Whatz up with Dale?"

In Spanky's room, Antoine was taking a nap and Spanky woke him up by spanking him, on the head. ""What was zat for, I do not enzoy being spanked in ze head!" Antoine said. "Listen, I watched SatAM as a kid and I liked it, except for one thing... you, you were so annoying, that damn accent was so annoying, I hate you even more than the author of this fanfic, you need to be taught a lesson..." Spanky said as he pulled out a bat and began to swing right before the scene changes.

"Now Toot, check out this box, filled with sonic's weenies, I was pretending to be in on it but I'm really helping you, they said to have me tell you to not open this box, so open it girl!" Xandir said as he handed Toot the box. ""Really Xandir, you must really care about me!" she exclaimed. "No not really, I think you're a bitch, I just hate Sonic and his friends," he responded. "Well Xandir that's good enough for me, now to have some nice and juicy... AAAHHHHHHH..." she said as she opened the box, reached into it and fell in. "YEA, that's right uh huh, oh yea, take that bitch, don't eat my stuff!" Sonic said as everyone came in, including Antoine with a very mangled face. "Wow, you guys killed Toot, I guess you aren't that bad after all, group hug!" Xandir exclaimed. They all hugged as Toot walked back in and joined in the hug. "Hey Clara, I wanted to apologize for what I said, you be who you are, I can't change that." Sally said. "And I'm sorry too, you can't control your fur color, it's not your fault," Clara said. "-_- you're right, but this is!" Sally said as she pushed Clara into that box. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH...!" Clara yelled as she was falling into the box and reappearing from the top of the screen then falling back into the box and again and again at an infinite loop.

"So I guess this is goodbye Ling-Thing, our week's up," Bunnie said. "RING-RING WIRR MISS BATTRING RABBIT ROBOT, BUT STIRR THINKS SHE HER ASS IS GRASS!" Ling-Ling said as the two went on one last battle. They all rode out on Dulcy, they all were shaking and swerving as she hit a helicopter and fell to their deaths. They walked up behind the housemates again and flew off again. "Now that was awesome, let's do it again!" Wooldoor yelled. They crashed and died again and returned behind them one more time, and when everyone heard Wooldoor, they picked him up and threw him into the box with Clara and the two kept falling in the infinite loop. "I like this fanfic," Tails said.


End file.
